everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Back to Square One
Back to Square One is the 13th episode of Season 4, and of ''Every Witch Way''''. '' Summary Emma considers going back in time to save her mother; Daniel wants to return to the Everglades; Jake and Jessie go into hiding. Cast * Paola Andino as Emma Alonso * Paris Smith as Maddie Van Pelt * Daniela Nieves as Andi Cruz * Nick Merico as Daniel Miller * Tyler Alvarez as Diego Rueda * Rahart Adams as Jax Novo * Betty Monroe as Liana Woods * Julia Antonelli as Jessie Novoa * Richard Lawrence O'Bryan as Jake Novoa * Katie Barberi as Ursula Van Pelt * Melissa Carcache as Lily * Mia Matthews as Desdemona * Todd Allen Durkin as Agamemnon Trivia *Liana asks for photos of Jax, wanting to catch up with him and see how he has grown. *Emma reveals to Jax her wish to go back in time and alter the universe forever. *Jax tells Emma it's not right and too dangerous for her to alter the universe and go back in time. *Andi and Daniel get ready to meet the Council. *Liana sees a photo of Jax and E and believes her to be Emma. *Emma and Jax keep E a secret from Liana. *Liana takes one of Emma's photos of E and Jax. *Daniel reveals to the Council his desire to go back to the Everglades. *The Council reveal they are unable to send him back to his alternate life. *Emma interrupts the meeting and confronts the Council about turning back time. *Liana and Jax will be staying with Ursula and Maddie for protection from Jake. *Jax goes back to his house to check on Jessie and convince her to come with him and Liana. *Emma learns there is a way to turn back in time. *Ursula informs Liana of her confrontation with Jake. *Ursula demands an apology from Jax for threatening to turn her into a ice statue. *Lily believes she can get through to Emma. *Desdemona and Agamemnon see that Emma has become too dangerous and decide to strip her of her powers. *Desdemona and Agamemnon reveal to have found a spell that can strip Emma's powers forever, but only if Lily agrees to help them. *Daniel reveals to Emma he doesn't belong in Miami and instead belongs back in the Everglades. *Jax discovers that Jake has taken Jessie to an unknown location. *Jessie and Jake are revealed to be in Australia. *Jessie wants to know why they left Miami, but Jake reveals it's because of her mother and that she can't trust her. *Emma begins to abuse her magic. **She makes her bed. **She changes into her school clothes **She makes breakfast for herself and Andi. **They go to school in a go cart (off-screen). **She and Andi transport to the pool. **She changes Andi's school uniform twice. *Lily asks Andi to help her stop Emma from abusing her magic, because someone will get hurt. *Emma stops and resumes time and causes trouble, even drawing a moustache on Maddie. *Andi realizes Emma is growing reckless and abusing her magic. *The Council confront Emma over abusing her magic. *The Council have decided to take away Emma's powers. *Gigi, Mia, Katie and Sophie were all absent in this episode. *Only five of the main cast are present, Emma, Andi, Jax, Maddie and Diego. Gallery Quotes References TBA Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes